


Warm Love

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [167]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Sam does too, Dean likes love, Episode: s08e20 Pac-Man Fever, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Past Cuddling & Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite what Dean says about having chick-flick moments, he and Sam really should hug more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Love

**Author's Note:**

> Season 8 episode 20 Pac-Man Fever

When Sam was little, they were a lot more affectionate. 

At first, when they really small, their dad would have them sleep in one bed together and he would sleep in the other. They used to cuddle up together and throw the blanket over their heads so they could talk to each other after John said it was time for bed. When Dean turned ten, he started make them sleep in separate beds while he would take the floor. But it never stopped Sam from making his way from his bed to Dean's, and they would hold each other even after John told them that big boys don't sleep in the same bed.

If he had to blame anyone, Dean would blame their father for the reason they didn't show affection to each other. Until he got into the habit of hugging Charlie before she left, he couldn't remember the last time he hugged someone who wasn't dying, or someone who almost died. Hugging Charlie just because he loved her felt nice. Really nice.

So he decided he and Sam needed to started hugging more, and maybe even letting each other know that they were cared for.

He could see Sam in his room, sprawled across his bed with his nose in a book. He pushed the door open.

"Sam?"

Sam grunted as Dean made his way into his room.

"Stand up."

That caught Sam's attention. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Is everything okay?"

"'Course it is. Stand up."

Sam slowly set down his book and stood, his arms crossed.

"Look, if you just came in here to yell at me or something, I really don't-"

Sam groaned as Dean slammed into him, knocking the air out of his lungs and squeezing his ribs as Dean wrapped him in a hug. He wormed his arms out from between them and tentatively hugged back.

"Dean, are you-"

"Shut up for a minute." He pulled away and placed his hands on Sam's shoulders. "I just wanted to tell you that I... that I love you."

Sam stared at him with wide eyes and stuttered out a reply.

"I-I love you too."

Dean smiled and patted Sam's cheek before making his way to his own room.

He couldn't help notice that Sam seemed to have a happy glint in his eyes the whole day.


End file.
